Monica
by FanFicAlGalz
Summary: What will Tara do when Christian shows up on her doorstep with a baby. Who's baby is it? Will Tara help? Find out...
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: I DO NOT OWN DANCE ACADEMY. THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED WHENEVER I HAVE SOME FREE TIME. I CAN NOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH, I REALLY WOULD LIKE REVIEWS, ESSPECIALY ONE SUGGESTING WHAT TO ADD NEXT. ENJOY MONICA BY ME, FANFICALGALZ.**

Tara's POV: 10 years ago I would never have imagined that I would be living in a downtown Sydney apartment all alone not doing anything related to dancing. While my friends are away at NYU, I'm trying to make it as a writer. I usually write instructional pieces but lately I've been writing more realistic fiction and (yes it's crazy) Sci-Fi.

I sleepily trudged into my apartment Thursday afternoon and sat down at my desk in front of my Mac, determined to write at least a paragraph of my newest Sci-Fi short story about a young dancer whose dream of being a prima ballerina gets interrupted by an alien invasion. About 30 minutes later I hear the doorbell ring. "Who is it?" I yell scrambling to finish typing my sentence.

"It's um-"I hear a familiar voice say "It's Christian". Christian is my ex-boyfriend, after 3rd year he kind of went crazy and no one ever really saw him again. "Christian?" I think to myself, "no way!" I run to the door and open it slowly. What I see in the hallway of my apartment building makes me gasp. Not only is Christian Reed standing there, but he is standing there with a baby. "This is Monica. I adopted her, I need help" I stand there speechless; finally I lead him to the old couch in my living room. "Let me explain" said Christian after he was seated "My father and I adopted a child from Korea to take care of, don't ask why. I woke up this morning and my father was gone, like forever and I was left with Monica and I REALLY need help just please…" He looked desperate and HE HAD A BABY how could I say no? "O-okay" I take the baby from Christian's hands and sigh. "Thank you Tara" he says.

Christian and Monica spent the night in a hotel. I couldn't sleep a wink; I ended up going to Books-a-Million (**I KNOW THEY'RE OUT OF BUISNESS) **and stocking up on baby books and baby stuff at the Carters across the street. Even if I wasn't mentally prepared at least I was physically prepared.

So I wouldn't be completely alone I invited Abigail Armstrong (one of my BFF's) over for moral support during me and Christian's meeting. "First of all, where are you going to live?" I asked once Christian had arrived, "I did see an apartment across the hall" Christian said "but it's waaaayyyyy out of my price range" I thought about this for a moment then I got an idea "I'll help you out with the rent IF you contact your publisher friend from colleage and put in a good word about my how-to dance book" Christian nods his head "that sounds good I guess" he said fumbling with Monica's little hands. "What about childcare" asks Abigail after a few moments of awkward silence. "Ummm I guess I can take care of her once you find a job or something but I am not going to be her part time mommy" I say a little to harshly. "N-no, of course not" he stutters and then stands up to leave. Halfway out the door he turned to look at me "thank you Tara" he says looking down at his feet "you're amazing"

**WHEW! FINISHED FINALLY. HOPE YOU ENJOYED, DO NOT FOR GET TO REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! SOME OF YOUR SUGGESTIONS ARE GREAT AND I WILL TRY TO INCORPORATE SOME OF YOUR IDEAS. ENJOY THE NEWEST ADDITION TO MONICA…**

Christians POV: I wake up to an empty bedside. I mutter "Abigail?" but receive no response; I roll over sleepily and find a note on the side of the bed Abigail had been on. _Last night was AMAZING Christian I had so much fun. I hope this is okay with Tara, you guys broke up but I don't know if she's over you… _I stare at the note for a minute then hear Monica's heartbreaking cry. "UGHHH you stupid child!" I say trudging over to change herand lazily changing her repulsive smelling diaper. Why did I adopt a child again?

Abigail's POV: When I woke up and found Christians GORGEOUS body next to mine I admit at first I was guilty, I thought that maybe if Tara found out we could never be friends again, but after some deep consideration I figured that it was about time Tara got over Christian. After I left Christian's apartment I had to tiptoe out the building so Tara wouldn't see me. Well… that plan failed she saw me as she was taking out the garbage, she saw me just as I was sneaking out the door and what did I do? I ran as fast as I could out of that darn apartment building, I ran as if Tara was a policewoman and I was a criminal who had just been spotted committing a terrible crime. Good news is she didn't chase after me like I thought she would. She just stood there looking at me like, well like I had just slept with her ex-boyfriend…

Tara's POV: I CANNOT BELIVE THAT ABIGAIL SLEPT WITH CHRISTISN! I seriously thought we were friends! I know we're not dating but that totally goes against girl code! I wonder if they made out on that raggedy couch or cooed at Monica like she was their own, the possibilities are endless. They'll get married and raise Monica together!

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL ABIGAIL AND CHRISTIAN HOOK UP? WILL ABIGAIL AND TARA EVER BE FRIENDS AGAIN? R&R! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
